


Indulgence

by Littleshebear



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshebear/pseuds/Littleshebear
Summary: Written as a response to a kiss meme prompt: 'Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay a few minutes longer.'Cayde-6 wants to make sexy morning mischief with Zavala. Zavala just wants to go to work.





	Indulgence

Zavala loiters in the shower a few moments longer than he needs to, it’s one of the few indulgences he allows himself in his morning routine. He leans against the shower stall, the warm water soothing him, the sound of the water droplets almost meditative. He compiles a mental list of everything he needs to tackle today, comes up with contingencies in case his timetabling doesn’t work out, reminds himself which faction reps he needs to play diplomat with today. It’s the most stress-free way he has of planning a stressful day. 

He steps out of the shower, patting himself dry with a towel, which he then wraps around his waist. He exits the bathroom and notices a lump under his bed-clothes that hasn’t moved since he got up. That was a night-time indulgence, which mustn’t become a morning one.

“Cayde?” Zavala addresses the lump. He won’t pull the bedclothes away, not yet. He’s not that mean. “Cayde, are you awake?”

“Mmph…” The lump speaks. “Well I am  _ now _ .” He raises his head, a bed sheet draped over his head like a hunter’s hood. His optics brighten gradually, as though he were blinking away sleep. “You’re up already?”

Zavala looks down at himself and then back at Cayde. “Apparently.”

“Leave the sarcasm to me, Zav.” He flops back down and pulls the covers back over himself in one fluid movement. “And come back to bed.” 

Zavala pulls back the bedclothes, he’s feeling mean enough now. “I’m up. You need to be up too, you can’t stay here.” 

“You cannot possibly expect me to get out of this bed when you’re parading around in nothing but a towel.” He props his himself up on his elbow before dragging his gaze up and down Zavala. Then up again. Then down. Then very slowly back up. “That’s just cruel and unusual punishment.”

Zavala suppresses a sigh and sits down on the edge of the bed. “I was about to get some breakfast started, do you want anything? And no, before you ask, you can’t have ramen for breakfast.”

Cayde sits up, positioning himself slightly behind Zavala. He nips gently at the juncture between Zavala’s neck and shoulder with those metal lips of his. “Anything good on the menu?”

“Cayde…” Zavala’s tone is authoritative but there’s a hint of affection buried in there too. “I don’t have time for this. I’m a creature of habit, I have my routine.” 

“Tell me about it,” Cayde nuzzles Zavala’s neck and rests his hands on his shoulders, massaging gently. The metal is cool on the Awoken’s skin but the sensation isn’t unpleasant. “Talk me through a day in the life of the Vanguard Commander.”

“I wake up, I check the walls are still standing. I take a shower…” He sighs and rolls his head back against Cayde’s chest. He sighs in contentment, despite himself. “I get dressed, I make breakfast, check my messages while I eat breakfast. I go to work.”

“And what about now?”

“Now?”

“Well I’m here now.” He eases himself around a little, then catches his Zavala’s chin in his hand. He presses his mouth against Zavala’s lips in the best approximation of a kiss an Exo and an Awoken can manage. He trails his hand up Zavala’s face, releasing tiny tendrils of Light from his fingertips. Zavala’s skin tingles and erupts in gooseflesh at the sensation of Cayde sharing his Light with him. He feels an answering pull on his own Light, the temptation to respond in kind is almost overwhelming. 

“That changes things, right? Don’t I affect your routine?” Cayde continues, mumbling against Zavala’s lips. “Ain’t there a little give in your timeframe?”

Zavala indulges him by briefly, brushing his Light up against Cayde’s. “It does change things.  _ We _ get dressed. I make breakfast, I check my messages while you do your best to distract me, no doubt.  _ We  _ eat breakfast.  _ We  _ go to work.” He kisses him again, darting his tongue out, running it along the top of Cayde’s mouth (yet another indulgence, he’s getting soft). “The time-frame remains the same.”

“It’s not just a teensy bit malleable? You can’t spare a few moments for the handsome Exo in your bed?”   
  
Zavala ends the exchange with a peck on Cayde’s cheek-plate. “I’m putting the kettle on. Get dressed."  He rises and heads to the kitchen. He fills the kettle and turns it on, before opening each of his food cupboards in turn and studying their contents. He realises he has no idea what would be suitable fare for Cayde. He’s never been this intimate with an Exo before and he doesn’t really understand the mechanics of it. As the kettle comes to the boil, he thinks he hears a noise from the next room. It sounds like a whooshing sound but it’s hard to make out over the rumble of the kettle. 

Zavala pours his tea and leaves it to steep, then pokes his head around the door. “What was that?”

“Nothin’!” Exclaims Cayde, flopping down on the bed, pulling up his trousers. “Just me, getting dressed, putting on my pants. Sticking to the timetable.”

“All right,” Zavala replies, not without suspicion. When Cayde is this chirpy, that usually means he’s up to something. He decides to follow suit and get dressed while the tea is steeping. He opens the top drawer of his dresser, only to find it empty.   
  
“Cayde…” He sighs deeply, a long irritated exhale. He suddenly understands what that sound was. A transmat.   
  
“What?” Cayde says innocently, crossing over to him and looking into the empty drawer. “Ohhh...look at that. Does...does this affect the timetable?”   
  
“Cayde. What have you done with my pants?”


End file.
